comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-03-21 - Super Surfing and Sunbathing
Liberty called up Kara and invited her to the beach to hang out and relax. She has gone all out for this get together, she's got a hibachi and charcoal and a cooler of goodies for grilling. Hopefully Kara comes hungry. She is on the beach early, with a blanket spread out, and the coals are ready to be lit up. She's in a swimsuit, hanging out and waiting. Her car is parked out of side of course. Kara Zor-El heads onto the beach, by foot instead of just flying down for a change. She's carrying a few things. Wearing shorts and a mesh shirt over her bikini. She's carrying a basket and what looks like a surfboard. Barefoot - she's been foregoing shoes a lot lately, actually. She also is wearing sunglasses as a barette. Whether or not she actually needs sunglasses - they do look cute at least as a fashion accessory. Also has that odd glowing crystal around her neck that she's been wearing a lot lately. "Hey Libby. I wasnt sure what to bring." She walks over. "Usually when I try to relax on the beach, something happens. Giant monkeys atack or terrorists or a meteor is going to crash or stuff like that." She puts down the basket and shoves the surfboard into the sand. Liberty hops up off the blanket, dropping her iPod, which she was making a playlist for the beach on. She grins and waves to Kara, and says "You didn't need to bring nothing but yourself. And I guess vegetarian if you don't like meat. I brought hotdogs and hamburgers. Chips too of course." She steps up to give the hero a hug, then grins, "So...I totally saw what your cousin did. I guess he does love you more than that big S on his chest huh? Pretty cool." Kara Zor-El sits down on the sand. "no, no I'm not a vegetarian. Technically I guess I don't need to eat, but Earth food is sooo good, can't help it. Love hot dogs." She listens to Liberty. "Yeah... I guess he is. Still not sure how to talk to him. I'm guessing I can't just quit being Supergirl though after that press conference, huh. After he went and told people he wanted me taking over his patrols and stuff basically." Kara Zor-El nods again. "Now I feel bad though that he's quitting being Superman. Like I'm robbing the Earth of someone they really need a lot more than me." She tentatively reaches over to take a bag of potato chips. "But he's still superheroing right? He's just calling himself Kal right? He just wants you to feel like top dog for a while." She goes over to the grill and after some clicking with a lighter she manages to get the charcoal going. As she blows on the budding flame lightly she eyes Kara, "You don't need to eat food? Really? Wow. That is interesting. You have so many little secrets and abilities." Kara Zor-El shrugs and nods. "I think he's actually wanting to teach other heroes more than be Superman anymore. Thing is he doesn't really know anything about actually being from Krypton beyond what his father... my uncle... left him in data crystals." Kara Zor-El munches on some chips. "Yeah... at least under a yellow sun. Kryptonians use sunlight. Don't really need to eat. Or sleep technically, though I mean... since we need to enter REM sleep we still need to sleep ... just not for exhaustion reasons. Plus sleep rocks anyway. I'm a big fan of sleeping." Liberty grins and gives the coals another puff, getting the fire going well. "Well, is he going to go back to Krypton or stay here? And what do you mean...you don't sleep? Oh...so your body can't get tired and never needs to rebuild itself like normal. You still need it for mental health and mental fatigue and stuff like that." She stands up and goes to get a soda, offering it to Supergirl first, "I love sleeping too. Good dreams. Oh! I met Hawkman the other day! He totally asked about you." Kara Zor-El looks at Liberty confusedly. "Um... Krypton blew up. Over 30 years ago." She shakes her head, realizing it's not like a lot of stuff has been written about that other than Lois Lane's article and the STAR Labs research on the subject. She then nods. "Well.... yeah. I mean if I get injured I heal. Kal said that we can heal from pretty much anything. After me and Kal fought Darkseid we got really hurt and everything healed pretty quickly. But... yeah." She nods. "It's more for mental health than a physical need. Yellow sunlight gives more than enough energy to never really have to feel fatigue normally." She shrugs a bit. "I think I like sleeping more than Kal though, He probably doesn't even remember -ever- having needed to sleep except as a baby." When she mentions Hawkman, Libby can hear Kara groan a little. "Anything about me being whiny?" Liberty frowns, "Really? Huh." She looks over at Kara, cracking the top on her soda. She takes a long gulp, "I heal too. But not like you guys of course. No one is as tough as you." After a gulp of her soda she says, "That must be handy. I've got to eat soooo much. I am the biggest pig. You have no ideas how many buffets that I've been given the evil eye at." She moves over to sit on the blanket, "Whiny? No. He just asked if I'd talked to you. Who would say you were whiny? If he said something like that I'd have socked him in the jaw!" Kara Zor-El puts the chips down and takes off her shirt and shorts so she can get some use out of her bikini, floating a bit to do so. "Tell that to Darkseid." She then lowers herself back onto the blanket, and takes the chips again. "I guess it's handy. I think you'd probably have a lot in common with The Flash and Impulse. I hear they eat tons to. Hyper metabolism." She listens some more. "I dunno, I think he thinks I'm whiny about the whole 'quitting Supergirl' thing after Kal reamed me about the red kryptonite thing. Adults don't get it." Liberty snorts, "Well, if he doesn't get it he is dumb. Kal was a jerk to you. It was good that he did that for you though. Doesn't make up for hurting you like that though. But...it does help I guess right?" She wiggles her feet in the sand, "Man, I love the beach. Don't you? Is Tre dating anyone? He's kind of cute don't you think?" Kara Zor-El nods a little. "It does help. I know he didnt mean to be mean..." She peers at the sand, then over at Liberty. "I havent really had that much success with the beach, like I said. But I really do like it. Krypton didnt really have beaches anymore by the time I was born." She rubs her head a little. "Tre? Tre's.... yeah he's ... Uhhh yeah. Yeah he is." Can't bring herself to say it. He's stuck in the BFF zone with her. She then nods. "He's dating someone. I'm sort of under a promise not to blab though until it's more serious." Liberty laughs and looks over at Kara, "You really need like, earplugs or something. It must be awful always being on call. Can't even sit on the toilet in comfort." She leans on her off hand, eyeing Kara for a moment or two, "Oh. Well, he seems interesting. And he seemed a bit flirty. I was just wondering." She laughs again, this time at herself, "I can't date anyone anyway. I don't know what would happen if I got too excited while I was making out." Kara Zor-El pauses. "I don't really..." No, not going to even start that talk. She just nods. "I'm thinking of mass-packing my bedroom walls with vinyl to muffle the sounds. Usually have trouble getting to sleep." She's been mentioning this plan quite a bit lately. She nods though at the other thing Liberty says. "Yeah Um... sort of takes control. But you can still date even normal humans. I mean...." wait, can't tell about Kal and Lois. "Or ... you know... there's always dating people with invulnerability or something?" Liberty laughs and shakes her head at Kara, "I don't know anyone that fits that bill. Heck, until I met you I hadn't met anyone with powers. So, I have to worry about turning someone into jelly if I get excited. I mean...I made out before, but that was before I had my big jump in power." She shifts to look at Kara, then hops up to her feet with a laugh, "I totally have a dirty mind. My brain jumped to the totally wrong reasoning for your sound proofing. But...with all that high tech I would think you titans could work something better than vinyl. Cause, it is sad if you can never ever relax or do anything normal. I didn't know you had it that bad." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "It's less extreme than inventing something to cancel out all sound. Mass loading vinyl in the walls muffles sounds, from what I read. It's how they soundproof walls for normal people so I figured if I went a bit above that maybe it would help me do the same thing. I dunno." She shrugs. "It's either that or building a satellite in space. Or like.... something to nullify my powers, and I can think of a dozen reasons that would be bad." She then pauses. "Why, what reasoning were you thinking of?" "Heh. Well, you do have a boyfriend. That's where my brain jumped Sorry. I need to go take a dip in the cold water I think." That said she runs out into the surf, calling back to Kara as she splashes into the water, "Well, sound proofing is probably cheaper. You should ask whoever builds all the gadgets there. They might have some solution. Though, you could always try the vinyl first and see what...WOO! Cold!" She laughs as the water splashes around her backside, "See. My mind wanders the wrong direction." Kara Zor-El watches as Libby runs out to the surf, listening as she continues to talk. She shrugs to herself and gets up. She peers out. Oh, actually there's a pretty good sized wave that will be coming in in about 3 minutes. Might be a good time to try out surfing as long as Libby's out in the water also. She gets up and pulls the surfboard out of the sand and heads out to the water. Once she gets in it near Libby, on her board (she doesn't really think the water's cold, but hey the girl has been in space and in antarctica wearing her uniform without a problem also), "There's a pretty big wave coming in soon, want to try surfing?" she asks as she comes over to Libby. "I've never really done this before." "You've never surfed? Seriously?" Libby smiles and says, "Well, I am going to guess you can do anything you want. I've surfed my whole life. If I knew you were going to bring a board I'd have brought mine." She dives into the water and starts paddling out, "Come on. Let's get out where you can catch that wave without cheating. No flying or superpowering or whatever." There will be some cheating of course, as it is probably impossible for either of them to turn off all their advantages to the point of being a straight up normal. Kara Zor-El heads out with you. "Well I can do the no flying thing but it's sort of hard not to be able to keep balance. I tried having fun on a roller coaster when Tre took me to an amusement park but the inertia wasn't really bothering me. So... I didnt really find it that fun. Can't really turn off that sort of thing. And... well by the time I was born Krypton was already mostly an ice-planet with pockets of vegetation from the biospheres of the cities. So... no real beaches per se. It's a little difficult to really describe so that you'd be able to picture it." She thinks a little as the two of you paddle further out. "It's sort of silly anyway, when you think about it. Not like you actually think 'surfing' when you think superpowered beings from other planets, right? That just sounds silly, even to me." (And anyone who hasnt been in Marvel Comics) Liberty laughs, "Um...you obviously have never surfed. It is one of the first things I imagine when I think of other planets. I bet there are awesome surfing worlds. Worlds where there's nothing but oceans that go on and one, with the most amazing waves. Where you can surf for miles. Surfing is like, about the most amazing thing you can do...even better than snow skiing. But that is pretty amazing too. But you don't feel as close to god with skiing. All that power under you, moving you at will." She reaches the wave break and looks out to sea, treading water easily. "I guess for you it isn't anything, but I can hardly imagine a better career than being a surfer. I mean, not for me really. Cause I have always wanted to help people, but if I was doing something just for enjoyment, surfing would be one of the first things I'd think of." Kara Zor-El gets off the surfboard when the two of you are far enough out, and she pushes it over to you. "Well... I mean it looked fun on TV so I figured I'd try it, but I'd like to see someone else do it first in person. I was going to check at a surfing competition but when I got close the guy fell off the surfboard so I figured I'd rather see a friend try it first." Liberty looks surprised at Kara getting off her board and pushing it over to her. But the wave is coming and there isn't really time to argue about who is going to surf. She pulls herself up onto the board and says, "Okay. Well, the next wave is yours though." She waits with her hands stirring a bit in the water, gazing back over her shoulder at the developing wave until it reaches the right spot. She digs in and starts paddling, quickly building up speed to match the onrushing wave at the right moment. As the board and the wave untite she gets her groove, then presses up to a standing position. She gives a yell of pleasure as she gets her feet under her, arms stretches out wide. Then she starts shredding a path to the shore. It isn't North Shore, so by big surfing standards it is kind of soft, but she certainly seems to enjoy it. As the wave finally breaks apart in a froth mix near the shore, she dismounts, popping up out of the surf a moment later, grabbing the board and giving a whoop. Kara Zor-El flies up so she's not touching the water, and so she can get a better look at what Liberty does while surfing. She stays close enough to get a feel for how you're balancing yourself, but not get in your way while you're surfing. Once it breaks and Libby gets off she lands and claps. "Wow... you're really really good." Liberty laughs up at Kara and waves, "Hah! I told you I've been doing it since I was a kid. It really isn't hard if you've got a good sense of balance and pay attention to what the wave is doing. Knowing the waves is half of the battle." She laughs and starts splashing back out, "You going to swim? It is great!" Kara Zor-El looks out at the waves. "Another pretty big one's coming in about... um..." she peers out. "Probably around 8 minutes." She peers. "Yep ... " she gets on the board and paddles back out with you. "I have the balance thing down ..." She neglects to mention what happened the first time she wore high heels though... "What do you mean though by 'what the wave's doing?" Liberty swims out until they wreach the spot where the waves begin to crest, "Okay...well. You are riding a wave. It is like a living breathing thing. You have to pay attention to what it is doing. Each one is different you know? So...if you just get on and do what you want and ignore it, you don't get a good ride and you probably eat surf. If you want to do it right you have to feel the water, feel it moving and developing around you, and you go with the feel of what it is doing. Over time you get more practice and that helps." Kara Zor-El gets on her stomach like you did. "You're very zen-sounding when you talk like that, you know that right?" She waits while the wave comes to live her and her board up. As the wave pull her on the board along, she gets up to her feet on the board, and at first looks like she's doing pretty good. Then she realizes she's sort of cheating with using her flying ability to keep herself righted, and stops doing that. Then it's another story. Yeah, it's high heels all over again. *SPLASH!*. The wave breaks onto the beachfront and the board's there, while Kara's still back in the water. She surfaces a few seconds later, soaked and brushes wet hair out of her face. "That wasnt exactly how you did it, was it?" Liberty swims along after Kara, body surfing nearby. When Kara goes down she dives under the water, popping up along with the Kryptonian a moment later. "Hah! Yeah. That's exactly how I did it. When I was learning. This was your first time. You are supposed to fall down. That's part of learning. Some people practice by surfing on the shore first, but you got up on your first try. That's a big deal." Kara Zor-El gives Liberty the thumbs up. She tries again a few times when the waves come in, and a few times she does manage to stay up the whole time. Quick learner. Though she might have been cheating a bit at first with the flight powers. The last time she seemed to be able to do it fairly well. ... A short while later, the two of them are back at the blankets. "This is nice. First time I've been able to spend more than a half hour on the beach without some emergency happening." Kara thinks to herself about that. "Wonder why it's been so quiet today, actually." Liberty jogs up to the grill and stirs the embers around. Once that is done she gets out the hotdogs from the cooler, setting them to cooking. "Umm...because it is a good day? Wow. I wouldn't want to have your powers ever Kara. You and your brother have got to have the worst powers ever." Kara Zor-El lies back on the blanket while the sun beats down on the beach and her as she's looking up at it, hands behind her head. It's not like being in space right up close to the big ball of nuclear reactions and plasma, but there's something to be said for how the sun looks from Earth's distance. Much less turbulent-seeming, less chaotic. Distance can make chaotic, deadly things look for more benevolent and peaceful. Even the solar flares and sunspots don't seem all that bad from out this far. Telescopic vision or no telescopic vision. Even if she can see the sunspots, the flares, the subsurface flows, the coronal mass expulsions, and the chromosphere just as easily from Earth as from close up. Distance can still make it seem more peaceful and life-giving. Sol is a much younger star than Rao was. Distance. It helps so much in the attempt of ignorance that the universe is a violent, deadly, and unfair place. "Cousin actually. Kal's my cousin." She then asks, "How do you figure?" "How could I not figure? Really, I can't imagine many people would disagree if they thought about it." She shakes her head sadly, then turns her attention to the hot dogs. "Sorry. Yeah. Cousin." She gets a stick and pokes at the coals, watching the crackle of the charcoal, smiling at the heat as it warms her face. Kara Zor-El looks briefly over at Libby. "What I mean is ... why do we have the worst powers ever?" Liberty turns to look at Kara, then frowns and turns back to the hotdogs, "Well...I mispoke. It just takes someone really special to bear such...to. Um. Well. You said it yourself. You can't even spend a half hour on the beach and enjoy yourself." Kara Zor-El ohhs. "Oh.. yeah. Actually I guess in that respect they do suck. Though I really like the powers. It's just the whole responsibility thing I'm not a fan of." She looks back up at the sky. "You know a week or two after I first arrived here I actually asked Kal if he ever regretted having his powers. Even a little bit. And he just said no. Not at all. I'm really so not like him at all. Told him how they terrify me. And I wasnt talking about the powers. I was meaning the responsibility that goes along with them. Cat's right about at least one thing. Even if she's a total jerk. I'm really too young to have people's lives in my hands like I do." She looks at Libby. "You do a lot better job of it, I think." Liberty shakes her head, "No. Not really. That's nice of you to say, but that's really not true. You just have so much power. A normal person would go insane. I mean....I know I couldn't handle being responsible for the life of every person like that. Of never being able to relax, go out with my friends, or whatever." She gives a shrug of her shoulders, then starts pulling the hotdogs from the grill. "Food's ready!" Kara Zor-El smiles a bit and sits up. "When you put it that way, I guess I should make the most of this break from being Supergirl..." "Pass me a hot dog."